


Bad decisions

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Porn, Blood and Injury, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Military Academy, Military Background, Not Beta Read, Pain, Painful Sex, Penis Size, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex for Favors, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 4 - DeflorationYoung Autobot recruit Jazz learns the hard way not to spend all his credits the second he has them. The price he pays for this life lesson is his virginity.This is a rough read. Ironhide is NOT a nice guy here.





	Bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing and setting by popular demand... (aka Kristl and Steena) everything else is my fault.
> 
> Tags. I mean them, I warned you!

_This was bad. Real bad._ Jazz thought as he checked his account balance for the last time before offlining his datapad. A heavy vent escaped his intake, the device was tossed away and the young recruit hid his face in his servos, rubbing his visor desperately, trying to think. To find a solution.

He never was the best when it came to budgeting his credits. But it had always worked out somehow, so Jazz never really cared. There was just so much fun stuff to do and as Autobot recruit he was able to buy so many sweet system and hardware upgrades for far less than a civilian would have to pay. How could he not go for it?

So now he sat here in his shared quarters, his balance being nothing more than a line of uncaring zeros. And it was the sixth day of the cycle. Sure he now owned some pretty red and blue biolights but those won't keep him fueled for the rest of the cycle. 

"Uhm... you all right Jazz?" 

A small voice pierced through the thick silence in the room. Jazz looked up startled. He forced his trademark smile to his face, relieved that his visor hid his optics... Explaining his bad mood to Bluestreak wasn't something he wanted to do. The young Praxian always seemed to make the right choices, but then, being the creation of one of their always up to the rules tactical officer Prowl surely had that effect on an adolescent.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine as always! Just tired, I might have been parting a little too long last night" he lied.

Sure he could ask Bluestreak or the twins or someone to lend him something. Again. But this was simply too much to lend from a friend, in his opinion. So he won’t bring it up... yet. 

"If you say so..." Bluestreak collected some of his datapads about sniping, turning around to Jazz right before he left. "But you know, if there would be something on your spark you don't feel like talking about with any of us... we do have a moral officer who always has an open audio… Sire said so" the Praxian offered with a kind smile before disappearing through the door.

Jazz just kept smiling until his roommate was out and the door closed again. Huffing annoyed he laid back down on his uncomfortable bed staring at the ceiling. As if some stupid aft advice would help him with his account balance. He fished for his datapad. What might help him was checking the datanet. It had answers for nearly everything, the only topics one shouldn't research there were sicknesses by symptoms. Whatever you entered the main suggestion was always cosmic rust.

So Jazz spend his free day browsing and researching. Somehow he ended up on a more than questionable dating platform. One that was mostly used to offer and find paid interface. It even had sections. Being more curious than actually interested he went through a few. Not that he really had any idea what things like 'knotting' 'creampie' or 'rimming' were. But many mechs offered doing those for ‘the right offer’. His only experience with interface was to get off by rubbing his spike or his node but he hasn't been with another mech yet, so doing anything fancy anytime soon or researching those things was absolutely not in his interest. 

Getting bored he was about to close the page when something caught his optics. 'Defloration' was one of the few sections that had more seeking mechs than offering mechs listed. He knew what that was at least. He hesitated to click on the section but did it anyways after another moment. Looking what was offered credit-vise wasn't hurting anyone and it was not like he really considered doing it. 

Still his spark was spinning a little faster in his chest as the section opened. And he actually gaped. _What_? How... why would anyone pay that much just for a 'face? Sure taking a seal seemed to be something the older mechs always bragged about... But still. Paying what he got in a cycle just for... what? A few minutes of fun? That would indeed be a rather easy solution for his credit problem... wait, what, no!

Hitting the close button much harder than needed Jazz shook his head. What was he even thinking? He would never... could never. There had to be another way, sure.

\----------------------------

Jazz looked around nervously. He couldn't believe that he was really doing this. That he was actually waiting for a stranger at the docks to... to lose his virginity for credits. It still felt surreal and he had to fight the urge to run away again since he had arrived ten minutes ago. But even after two days of searching and musing he hasn't found another solution. So he had opened the datanet page of the 'dating service' again and contacted a mech. First he nearly went for the one with the highest offer but then saw that someone with an offer that wasn't that much lower had a lot of good ratings while the highest offerer had no reviews. 

Sure he really needed credits, but he wasn't going to get murdered because of it. Still he was nervous, scared and felt everything but good. Of course he had looked up a lot about losing one’s virginity since he had set the 'date' up. The articles said that it mostly only involve an ache and some stinging but depending on the circumstances might hurt a little more… or a lot and that he might bleed and... Primus he would never ever be so careless about his finances again. 

But then: he would never lose his virginity again, neither. 

"You are… Jazz, right?" A deep voice rumbled close to him, startling the young mech out of his own thoughts. For a moment he was sure it had to be his date, but then he realized that he never gave his real designation to the mech. 

Turning around and looking up the bigger frame he noticed two things; the red Autobot symbol on the other’s broad chest, and the face that he had seen once before - when he had contemplated to actually follow Bluestreak's advice and checked who their current morale officer was, just to find out that the mech had stepped down from the position a day prior (Primus did hate him, he realized right there and then) and their weapon specialist filled in until someone else was found. And said weapon specialist was now looking at him questioning. 

Jazz was frozen in place like a techno deer in the headlights of a convoy class. The only thing he could do was giving a shy nod. What was he supposed to say? This place was nowhere near the base or any place were a recruit like him was supposed to be. And why was officer Ironhide here? He prayed that his 'date' would not choose this moment to show up; because explaining that to his superior wasn't a thing he wanted to do. Like ever.

"Come" was all Ironhide said and Jazz nodded again. Looking around, not sure if this turn of events was for the better or the worse. He just knew that whatever would follow now, would probably be very awkward. Why couldn't he be a little bit more like Bluestreak? 

They walked back to the base in silence. Jazz had not dared to talk. By the time they had arrived it was late, so it was no surprise that they didn't run into any other mech. Jazz was thankful for that.

Ironhide had led them into his quarters, and asked Jazz to take a seat at the table, while he got them two energon cubes. Jazz had to hold himself back as the older mech gave him the fuel. He was low, since he had to ration his leftover energon over the past two days. Ironhide sat down opposite of the young Polyhexian on his bed, silently staring at Jazz, who couldn't take it any longer. 

"I... I am so, so sorry officer! I know I was not supposed to be there but... I just. I didn't know what to do and I stumbled upon that datanet page and... I was like 'I would never sell my frame for credits like that' and I really tried to find another way and I know that I shouldn't have spent all my credits for this cycle already. That was so very stupid! But then I saw how much those mechs offered for... for taking a seal and I just... I don't know. I shouldn't have made that date or whatever... I am sorry, really! Please don't report me, I would be thrown out for sure! Please sir!" 

Once the first words were out it just flew out of him and he spilled it all, barely containing a few sobs. Great. Now he knew how Bluestreak felt when he had one of his 'chatty breakdowns' He would never ever make fun of them again. 

Ironhide just sipped from his cube. Nodding slowly. "You know who you were supposed to date?" He wanted to know. Jazz just shook his head and the big mech hummed. "I... think the fact that you tried to solve your financial problems by yourself speaks for you. Still. Meeting up with strangers to interface is very dangerous and we do have a code of conduct you broke with your actions... so I really should report it..." Ironhide mused aloud. 

Now Jazz sobbed, not able to hold it back any longer. This couldn't be really happening. 

"But then... I personally don't think that you deserve such a harsh punishment. But you do need to learn your lesson. Don't you agree?" Ironhide wanted to know.

"I... Please whatever you see fit just don't report me. I take any punishment without any complain. And I will never ever use that datanet page again! I swear!" Jazz meant it, the last thing he would ever do was getting himself in such a compromising situation again. He just had to make it now, had to persuade Ironhide into not ratting him out.

"Oh I would love to just do that. But if anyone finds out I am in trouble as well... I don't know if that's really worth the risk..." Jazz processor was running high. This was the only chance he got to remain in the army. To stay employed and keep everything he had. He had to make sure Ironhide just couldn’t refuse what Jazz was offering to him... Even if that meant...

"Please, officer Ironhide! I... I'll make it worth the risk" he got up from his chair and slowly walked over, shyly swaying his hips. _You can do this! You were ready to sell yourself to a stranger... so this can't be so hard!_ He tried to calm himself before he leaned closer to the much bigger mech. "Sure a mech like you has a lot of stress? How about I help you to relax?" He offered, line stolen from a movie he saw once, voice still a little bit shakier than planned. 

Ironhide shifted for the first time since he sat down. One servo reached out, boldly grabbing Jazz’ side before running it up and down. "You would let me break your seal just to stay in the army? To not be reported?" Jazz swallowed but his intake still felt like it was blocked, so he nodded. 

"That's some real determination. A quality we really need around here. You would make a good Autobot I think... And you do have a really pretty frame. Still, words alone don't mean anything. Why don't you prove that you mean it?" 

The officer rumbled and let his cover slide aside, revealing his proudly erected spike. It was thick and big, like the mech it belonged to, so it probably would be categorized as proportional. It made Jazz incredibly tense. That was never going to fit... he'd be torn apart, for sure. But if he stepped back now Ironhide was right and he was all talk no action and he'd lose everything because he would be reported. 

"I... I have no idea what I am supposed to do. I never did this before" Jazz confessed the obvious, what caused the bigger mech to smiled at him, hand still lingering at his side. "Don't worry. You are not the first virgin I take care of. Just lay down and open up" 

Jazz did as he was told, was guided onto the big bed by the officer’s large servos. The moment he was flat on his back the officer grabbed his knees and hiked them up spreading his legs far apart. Then the big servos ran down his thighs. Jazz looked away, venting nervously, twitching under the unfamiliar touch. "Open" Ironhide demanded, both thumbs circling his cover. 

Jazz offlined his optics and tried the command a few times. At the forth try his cover finally slid away. Without hesitation the thumbs went for his valve lips, spreading them. Jazz knee-jerk reaction was to pull away. Ironhide didn't let him, strong servos keeping the squirming frame firmly in place.

One of the servos moved, one thick digit working its way into the recruit's tight opening, drawing a helpless whimper from Jazz. This was by far the biggest thing that ever happened to be in him and the stretch burned. Sure he self-serviced regularly, but never did more than carefully poking one of his own slim digits in. And then there was another sensation, an odd pressure, he knew this feeling from his own explorations; the officer pressed against his seal. 

"So you really _are_ a virgin. But you know how thing are supposed to be, right?" The digit was out again and Ironhide massaged Jazz node. "Are you rubbing one out every now and then? Or are you more into this? Spreading your own legs wide while circling your anterior node until you overload, your valve aching to be filled by a hard cock?" 

It took all of the smaller mech's willpower to keep his legs spread and not just close them on Ironhide's servos. And then the other started to speak about things Jazz rather not talked about. Sure he wondered how it might feel to really do the deed but he wasn't that desperate to know. And the way Ironhide said it, made the Polyhexian feel strange. That didn't stop him from warming up from Ironhide’s touch and lowly moaning, though. The way his node was touched _did_ feel good. Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad after all?

Ironhide either didn't want to wait any longer for an answer or didn't await one in the first place since he simply continued conversing. "Oh you sure do now. Look how wet you already are for me" this time he forced two digits into the narrow valve. "Ow! Stop! That hurts. Please, I gonna tear!" Jazz whined, grabbing the large wrist to make Ironhide stop, just to get scared by a low growl from the officer. 

"You know, the mech you wanted to whore yourself out to, would have probably just fucked you by now, not even caring to prep you at all, like I am _trying_ right now. Stop being such a whiney, ungrateful brat and behave like an Autobot. Will You?" Jazz shrunk back down at the harsh tone, not daring to utter another word.

Ironhide took a slow vent, face a hint softer. Then he got up. "I'll get you something to help you relax. That sounds fair?" Jazz nodded cautious not knowing what the big mech meant but not wanting to anger the officer, neither. But then anything that would help make this easier was more than welcome. After a few uncertain seconds he dared to sit up and look for the other. Jazz wanted to close his panel, having it open while someone else was around felt odd. He didn’t dare to close it, though. 

Ironhide came back with a cube of dark green liquid. "Engex?" Jazz took it and stared down at it. It looked kinda... off. "Sort of. This is Kaonite Double-Grade. The good stuff. It's hard to obtain even with enough credits... it's actually not supposed to be acquired beyond the borders of Kaon. But I got a connection. Well, go on. Try it, just drink slow. You're a light weight"

For a split second Jazz wanted to disagree, tell the big mech that he can easily handle some stupid high grade. But then he never had anything that was beyond the standard stuff you got for a small credit in any bar. So he only mumbled a small 'thank you sir' and took a mouthful and swallowed it fast, coughing as the burning Double-Grade went down his intake. Now he knew without a doubt where in his frame his tank was, that was, if the stuff didn't burn its way through it - because that was exactly what it felt like.

Ironhide laughed and took the cube away. "I think that’s enough... with that pretty little frame of yours, what you drank should have an nice enough effect on you. I want you to relax a little not to knock you out, there's no fun in fucking a unresponsive mech" Jazz just gave a small nod, already starting to feel light headed, the tension in his frame slowly melting away, while a comfortable warmth spread through his insides.

He was pushed back down by a firm servo, which remained on his chest for a moment and he caught Ironhide's optics as they scanned his body, a hungry leer on the officer’s face. Moving between Jazz legs and spreading them again Ironhide let his servo slowly travel down the recruit’s sleek frame. As it arrived at the virgin’s array two deft digits went in again, the stretch burned less now and Jazz just bit his bottom lip to stay silent. 

"Good. See, you're a tough little thing… doing so great. And you sure won't disappoint me ... But my cock's a lot bigger than just two digits and I really need to sink that beast into you, it's getting all impatient and hungry for that seal of yours... so we gotta do the real deal now. You understand?" he spread his digits far apart drawing a sob from the younger mech. It really stung now. But Ironhide had said he did great so far... he could do this. He had to. So he nodded.

"Of course. You're a smart little thing. And so damn sexy. I am sure you'll feel real good around my cock as well... now breaking a seal hurts. It’s nothing _you_ can't handle... Just in case you get a little louder, I need you to turn around. I don't want to get you in trouble because someone hears you and finds out what you are doing here... I am sure you agree to that"

Jazz needed a moment to process the officer’s words, the Double-Grade finally having its full effect on his processor. But he got that he had to turn around to keep quiet, so that he won't get in trouble. Good that Ironhide looked out for him and kept him safe. He really should have heard to Bluestreak from the beginning.

"Yes sure..." Jazz answered and was even more thankful that Ironhide helped him turn around as his frame didn't react too fast. He vented nervously again as his hips were hiked up and he felt how the officer moved behind him and a strong servo was placed on the back of his neck. "Good. Now relax and try to enjoy the ride. I'll make it quick" there was something in Ironhide’s voice he couldn't place, something dark that made his spark go colder. No, he had to trust his superior. Ironhidee knew what was best for him.

Then his face was pressed in the soft bed and he felt the blunt tip of the spike press against his valve lips for a second before Ironhide pushed into him with a powerful thrust. 

Now he knew why the officer had chosen this position and kept him still down with his servo, face firmly pressed into the bedding. It _hurt_. Primus did it hurt. But his pained wails and sobs were caught by the bedding, so no one could hear him, which was good he guessed. But it also meant that he couldn't tell Ironhide to stop, to pull out again. That it was just too much. And his squirming just increased the pain. Something just had to be wrong, his valve had probably torn up or worse.

What if it was really serious? If he bled-out? >cause of death; torn apart by a big dick< was not something he wanted on his obituary. Not that offlining itself was too high on his to do list. At least the officer stood still inside him and didn’t move yet.

It took a moment and he was a little bit afraid that Ironhide had forgotten that he needed to vent soonish, as the iron hold on his neck finally loosened up and Jazz could turn his head to the side and take some shaky vents. "I... I can't do this. It hurts and I think I'm hurt. Please I-" 

"Shhh. Calm now. You can do this, I am sure. I’m already in, so the worst is over and you’re not even bleeding more than it’s supposed to be when your seal is broken. Just stay quiet and let me finish and then you are safe" Ironhide's voice was pressed but calm. Still, Jazz wasn't as sure about everything as the older mech was. But what choice did he have? He was held down, the bigger mech’s spike still impaling him painfully and not going through with this probably meant he would have to face dire consequences. A few more quite sobs left his vocalizer but otherwise the young Polyhexian stayed silent.

Probably taking the lack of protest as a 'go-ahead' Ironhide patted the race frame’s narrow back, grunted a 'good choice' and started moving. Jazz turned his head, burying it in the mattress, to mute the sounds he couldn't hold back. With every hard thrust his light frame was pushed around and he really, really hoped that Ironhide was right and it only hurt worse than the condition of his valve actually was.

And then, not long after the other had started to move for real, after a particular deep thrust Ironhide grunted loud behind him and a hot pressure build inside him. A moment later the officer pulled out, let go of Jazz hips and the recruit could feel a hot wetness run down his thighs. He let himself slide down until he lay completely on his from, frame aching, valve throbbing uncomfortably, mind blank.

Ironhide shifted behind him and slowly Jazz mind started to work again. How was he supposed to walk back to his quarters, he really didn't feel like walking or moving was anything he could do right now... What would he tell his roommates about his sorry state? How was he supposed to do anything today or tomorrow? 

Ironhide got up, taking a swing of the Kaonite Double-Grade, while he looked down at Jazz, spike still out, slowly depressurizing. "You can stay the night; I am free for two days and was planning to be off base anyways. Leave tomorrow and don't touch anything. I'll leave you something for the soreness and a few credit chits on the counter over there. Should be enough to make the cycle”

”I'm off hitting the washracks and leaving. You probably shouldn't, cleaning rags are in a box below the bed. Keep whatever you use. Sleep tight pretty, you were great."

And after some more roaming around the officer really left Jazz alone. He didn't know how he felt about it. Didn't know how he was supposed to feel at all. But for now he was just... content that he wouldn't have to deal with much more today. And after a few minutes of contemplating he only took a small cleaning rag out of his own subspace, the box under the bed was out of question since reaching it would mean moving. 

He carefully cleaned himself up before he closed his panel. Trying to ignore the mixed fluids on the rag - transfluid, lubricant and live-energon - he disposed it on the ground and offlined his optics. Giving his very best not to think and just fall asleep.

\------------------------

Ironhide leaned back in his transport. Tapping away on his datapad, deleting his messages. He really had been surprised when he had seen one if their recruits at the docks and even more so when he had realized that Jazz had been the mech he was supposed to meet there. But things had turned to his favor after all. He had claimed another seal, without Jazz realizing anything _and_ he got away much cheaper than he hoped...And from the way he worded everything he was certain that the young mech would not dare to report anything. Too scared to get himself in trouble with it. Who knew that being the substitute moral officer was such a great job?


End file.
